Valves of this kind are known from the prior art and are often used in hydraulic systems of motor vehicles, especially in hydraulic systems that are relevant to safety, e.g. in brake systems or the like. Thus, European Patent EP 1 232 082 B1, for example, discloses an electromagnetically actuated valve which comprises a magnet core that is arranged in a fixed manner in a sleeve and, when put into operation, exerts a magnetic force on a magnet armature arranged so as to be axially movable in the sleeve. In this case, the magnet armature is connected to a valve element in order to actuate the latter, wherein the valve element exposes a throughflow opening of the solenoid valve when actuated. To actuate the valve, the magnet armature is normally attracted by the magnet core, with the result that the distance between the magnet armature and the magnet core decreases and the valve element is pulled out of a valve seat. This is, therefore, what is referred to as a normally closed valve, which ensures reliable closure of the throughflow opening in the deenergized, i.e. unactuated, state. Moreover, a spring element is provided between the magnet armature and the magnet core, said spring element being elastically deformable and being held in a clamped or clampable manner between the magnet core and the magnet armature. For this purpose, the spring element rests against a core end face of the magnet core facing the magnet armature and against an armature end face of the magnet armature facing the magnet core, whereby at least one contact point on the armature end face and on the core end face are formed in each case. By means of the spring element, the magnet armature and hence the valve element are pushed into the closed position.
As also described in EP 1 232 082 B1, the end faces, i.e. the armature end face and the core end face, are normally designed in such a way that they extend obliquely outward in the radial extent, i.e. from the central axis or axis of rotation, with the result that, when viewed in a longitudinal section through the valve, the end faces have a substantially V-shaped contour which, inter alia, allows the local penetration of the magnet core into the magnet armature, for example, thereby ensuring a small spacing and thus efficient exploitation of the magnetic forces.